This invention is generally directed to a closure mechanism, in particular for an open-ended container and even more particularly to an improved closure mechanism for open-ended containers such as gloves, handbags, knapsacks, and other containers of varying types and for securing tubular portions of containers and garments in a closed position.
In various containers and in particular with respect to gloves and even more particularly with respect to ski gloves, there is a need to close the open end of the glove around the wearer's wrist. There are competing design considerations, with particular respect to ski gloves, for the open end of the glove. Generally, the glove extends beyond the hand to cover at least the wearer's wrist and often a portion of the lower arm. To facilitate the insertion of the hand into the glove, the open end of the glove is generally desired to be widened. However, if the open end of the glove is widened it will allow cold air to enter the glove, thereby interfering with the warming function of the glove.
As a result, various closure mechanisms for ski gloves have been developed to allow easy entry of the hand through a widened opening while creating a mechanism for tightening the open end of the glove around the wearer's wrist or lower arm to form a seal. An initial approach was to use elastic around the opening to exert an inward pressure around the wearer's wrist or lower arm. However, this approach suffers from the elastic tending to close the open end of the glove when not on the wearer's hand. It has the effect of making it difficult to put a hand into the glove, which is undesirable. This problem is heightened under cold weather conditions and when the wearer's other hand is already in a glove. In addition, the pressure exerted is not adjustable and will not be appropriate for different wearer's arms. Another approach utilizes a strap with a buckle which allows the wearer to cinch the open end of the glove around the wrist or lower arm after the glove has been placed on the hand. However, this approach suffers from the disability of requiing a buckle and often being difficult to operate when both hands are in gloves. Further, this approach often results in significant difficulty in releasing the buckle to release the wearer's hand from the glove. Another approach which has been utilized is a strap wound around a metal loop sewn into the glove and held in place by a VELCRO hook and pile fastener arrangement. However, this approach suffers from the difficulty in releasing the generally very thin VELCRO pad when the ski gloves are on the wearer's hands.
Likewise, knapsacks, handbags and tote bags require a closure mechanism to close off or at least restrict the size of the opening when they are to be carried. Generally, prior drawstring arrangements have included use of a buckle or other separate closure member or members in connection with the drawstring to hold the drawstrings in a tightened position. This approach is expensive and again, often is difficult to release to open the pouch or bag.
Further, there is often a need to tightly fit and secure a portion of a glove or other garment at an intermediate position. In a glove extending up the wearer's arm, it is desirable to selectively tighten the glove both at the end of the hand and at the end of the glove. In a jacket it is desirable to tighten the coat about the wearer's waist, even if the bottom of the coat hangs loosely, to keep the warm area surrounding the wearer's torso enclosed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved closure mechanism for ski gloves, pocketbooks, knapsacks, jackets, and assorted other cloth, leather, and pliable synthetic fabric containers and clothing which simply and efficiently closes an open end or intermediate portion of a glove or other container or article of clothing while facilitating single handed release of the closure mechanism.